Video wall modules for constructing video walls are known from the prior art. Video walls are display panels for static or moving pictures in which each pixel is formed by one or more light emitting diode chips. In order to achieve a high display quality, small distances of the pixels from one another, a high contrast and a uniform emission in different spatial directions are desirable.